1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp detection driving system and related detection driving method, and more particularly, to a lamp detection driving system and related detection driving method for performing adaptive lamp driving and related detection operations based on a recipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are characterized by thin appearance, low power consumption, and low radiation, LCD devices have been widely applied in various electronic products for panel displaying. In general, the LCD device comprises liquid crystal cells encapsulated between two substrates and a lighting module for providing a light source. The operation of an LCD device is featured by varying voltage drops between opposite sides of the liquid crystal cells for twisting the angles of the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal cells so that the transparency of the liquid crystal cells can be controlled for illustrating images with the aid of the lighting module.
The lighting module of an LCD device is normally disposed at the lower or lateral sides of the LCD panel of the LCD device. The lighting module in conjunction with various optical devices (such as diffusers and prisms) is able to provide a high-intensity and uniform light source for the LCD panel. That is, based on the voltage drops between opposite sides of the liquid crystal cells of the LCD panel with the aid of the uniform light source, the luminance and chromaticity of panel pixels can be controlled precisely so that the LCD device is capable of displaying high-quality images. The lighting module comprises at least one lamp. The lamp can be a cold-cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL). Since the lamp performance of the lighting module has a significant effect on the display quality of the LCD device, the lamp detection operation has become a crucial process in the production line of the lighting module for removing any flawed lamp in a real time.
Accordingly, the performance of a lamp detection driving system for detecting the lighting module is directly corresponding to the efficiency and quality assurance (QA) of the production line. However, the lamp sizes, the lamp quantities, the lamp driving frequencies, or the lamp driving currents of different lighting modules may be different. For instance, the lighting module may comprise one lamp, two lamps, four lamps, or more lamps. In view of that, a variety of dedicated lamp detection driving systems are required for detecting different lighting modules. That is, in the detection process for detecting different lighting modules, mal-operations are likely to occur while switching different dedicated lamp detection driving systems manually, which results in high detection cost and low detection efficiency.